


Day 8: Sam in the mix "Better Than a Run"

by C_Diva (thecollective)



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Bossy Sam, Bottom Castiel, Boys having Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Voyeur Sam, sam adjacent, sam in a towel, sam with wet hair, wincestiel light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas don't mind if Sam watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Sam in the mix "Better Than a Run"

Dean and Cas liked to fuck after a vigorous hunt, and Sam really couldn't blame them. All that adrenaline pumping through veins, all that energy just waiting to be expelled, preferably in a passionate embrace. Unfortunately, most of the women he had sex with ended up dead. Because of this well known fact, Sam usually just went for a run or jacked off in the shower, so that his brother and the angel could have some alone time. On occasion, he got separate lodgings and fell asleep naked to reruns of M.A.S.H. while Dean and Cas rammed each other senseless in the room next door. It also happened to be that sometimes, when the three of them shared accommodations, Sam received an unexpected surprise. Once in a while, when he felt particularly exhibitionistic, Dean let Sam watch.

Still, when Sam opened the bathroom door after his shower, he definitely did not expect to see his brother standing over Castiel’s bent body, fucking the shorter man into the mattress with a hand over the angel’s mouth to quiet him. Castiel had his own erection in hand, moving up and down in rhythm with Dean’s thrusts. The sloppy sound of lube and sweat pulsed with every slide of Dean’s dick into Castiel’s ass and Sam immediately palmed himself through his towel. The younger Winchester watched as Cas arched onto his brother’s cock, taking the full length as Dean muttered through throaty grunts,

“Fuck Cas, you dirty son of a bitch, you learn real quick, dontcha?”

Dean’s free hand splayed across Cas’ back, kneading the skin with the pads of his fingers as the angel bounced back onto his member. Sam knew Dean must have hit Cas’ prostate when the angel moaned loudly and fell onto his stomach, hand moving in a blur underneath both their bodies. When Sam slid into the armchair at the corner of the room, Dean looked up long enough to catch his brother’s eyes and then closed them again, a sign that Sammy being there was okay. Sam let the towel drop from his body, quickly spit into his hand and grabbed his own cock. He began pulling as Dean moved to bend down and whisper something Sam could not hear into Cas’ ear, dick still lodged deep inside his partner. The angel looked up through hooded lids and Sam couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

“Goddamn Cas, you look downright debauched,” he said. Dean huffed a silent laugh and slowed his thrusting to a lazy roll.

“Dean,” Cas whispered as he wiggled his ass around Dean’s member. “Move.”

“You wouldn’t know it, but Sammy’s real good at giving orders, Cas.”

“Dean.” Sam barely recognized his own voice, dark and low. “Move.”

Dean lazily started rolling his hips; in, out, balls resting against Cas’ ass cheeks with a slap each time. Sam groaned and tugged on his dick, rubbing the tip of his erection with the pad of his thumb, sliding pre-come down the veiny underside of his aching cock.

“Take your clothes off and get onto the bed.” Sam’s voice was firm. He watched Dean and Castiel scramble to kick off pants and shoes, hand slowly moving up and down his own thick member, and smirked. As much as Dean loved to boss people around, he really did take orders like a good little soldier. And Cas, well, Cas seemed to be enjoying himself, too.

The angel moved onto all fours, ass in the air, preening for Dean, shoulders and forearms pressed into the sheets, face down, waiting. Dean positioned himself behind his boyfriend, lined up against the crack of Cas’ ass and looked at Sam.

“No, not like that. Cas, get on top. I want to see you ride him.”

Dean grinned and closed his eyes as he leaned back onto the pillows, erection red and angry, grazing his belly with pre-come. Cas straddled Dean and, in one swift movement, grabbed the leaking member and sank down onto the it. The angel threw his head back and grunted as he began to bounce up and down on his thighs, sweat beading behind his knees and down his back.

“Nnnng, Cas, warn a guy, oh, fuck, baby, that feels good. You’re gonna make me come grinding me like that,” Dean babbled, his hands on either side of the man, digging nails marks into the skin of his thighs.  

“So fucking beautiful up there on my brother’s cock, Cas,” Sam said as he began thrusting up into his hand. “Bet you could come just like that, without ever being touched.”

“Dean...Dean…” Castiel was chanting the hunter’s name like an incantation as he rode him, and then Sam let himself just _succumb_. To the heat of his erection, the pool of pleasure building at the base of his spine, spreading like fire, the sounds of dirty lovemaking reverberating against cold, stone walls.

When the air began to feel electric, Sam’s eyes fluttered open and caught Dean’s.

“He’s gonna come,” Dean panted. “Close your eyes.”

Without a word, Sam began to fuck his hand hard and sloppy, gathering up the leaking juices from the slit of his dick and squeezing his eyes shut tight. The orgasm began to slow burn through his body, and then suddenly, it exploded fierce and hot as a bright, white light filled the room on the other side of Sam eyelids. Cas gasped in surprised pleasure as Dean emitted a throaty groan. It was the only time he ever used the angel’s full name full name.

“Castiel, fuck, it’s too much, Castiel, Castiel, please, it’s too much...” Dean repeated over and over again as the light flooded through the room, pulsing through both Winchesters, centered in and around and all through Castiel, Angel of the Lord who never felt closer to his Father than in moments like these.

 _Much better than a run_ , Sam thought, as he wiped hot come onto his towel and yawned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE! I wanted to respect the boundaries of Dean/Cas but also needed Sam to enjoy himself. Thus, the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I'm not sorry!! If you like it leave a comment or kudos--they give me life!
> 
>  
> 
> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
